Ask-thespikinator
The Blog This blog is run by Tumblr user sunny-sundaes and the other mod, Clubba!! ask-thespikinator is an ask blog, but also deals with interactive plot and roleplays! Spike Gabon Spike is a 13-year old Spike-Clubba hybrid! He is currently aspiring to be a fighter at the Glitzpit! Personality Spike has shown to be adventurous and optimistic. He dreams big! But, he has a hard time dealing with being a hybrid. He doesn't like the idea that he can't fight at the Glitzpit, nor is he happy about his family history. He tries to ignore these things to the best of his ability. He does not like disappointing his friends or his family. Spike tends to act very naive. He's very dumb sometimes. He had no education as a child. He also has dyslexia. Spike is able to purposely forget things if it's bad enough. Cherlie Stompe Cherlie is a 11-year old Thwimp. She is currently at her home at Glitzville. Personality Cherlie is very, VERY shy, especially with strangers. Her voice has a bit of a stammer to it, but once she relaxes more and knows a person better, she is able to speak more calmly. Not much is known about her, since she left so quickly. She is blind, but she has a walking cane to help. Also, Spike would help her sometimes. The Story * The blog starts when Spike is around the age of eleven. * Spike misses home, and cries a lot about it. * Spike suddenly realizes that he wishes to be a fighter at the Glitzpit, and he will try his best to get in. * Spike begins growing white hair, meaning he was turning into a Clubba. * Spike spirals into a crisis, due to living on Spike's Lost City for about eleven years, and now he's turning into a Clubba. * Spike runs away from home to go on an adventure. * Spike visits Booatrice's library. * Spike reads some books about his family. * After reading these books, Spike realizes something mid-reading. * Spike has a lot of flashbacks about his childhood, specifically the ones he had purposely forgotten about. * He remembers he's related to Grubba, and that Clubbas are not allowed to fight at the Glitzpit. * Spike feels his dreams are crushed, and planned to return home to wallow in sadness. * However, Spike runs into William (BB) and is invited to the beach party. * Spike decides to go, and he runs into Samuel. Samuel offers him training to fight at the Glitzpit, and Spike feels re-inspired and THEN goes back home. * Spike then realizes that all the other spikes at the city hate his guts, due to him being a hybrid. They consider it a phase, but Spike doesn't really care. * Spike then meets Cherlie, who had gotten lost and was now away from her parents. * These two hang out for a bit, and become the best of friends! * Cherlie returns home after Spike had called her parents, and they came to pick her up. * Spike, now at home alone, decides to go on another adventure! * ...It leads him up to a factory! * ... Relationships WIP Fun Facts * I literally have no idea what I'm doing! Category:Muse